Escuridão
by Killye Hiwatari
Summary: Yako está no escuro, sozinha com o Neuro. Hentai. Neuro X Yako. Primeira fic de Majin em PT *--*


**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro não me pertence e nem seus personagens.**

**Escuridão**

Tudo estava escuro.

- Yako... – Um nome entre beijos, meu nome, ele nunca me chama por ele, a não ser quando estamos...

Eu desabotôo seu terno enquanto sento em seu colo, no fim das contas eu sou mesmo apenas isso pra ele. Uma serva...

- É isso mesmo não é, Neuro?

Nunca entendi o porque desse demônio ter saído do mais profundo inferno só para se alimentar de mistérios na Terra, e porque eu, logo eu, sou a pessoa perfeita para o disfarce dele.

- Você sabe que é.

Eu não consigo sentir nenhuma emoção vinda dele, somente suas mãos deslizando de minha nuca até minhas costas, e depois apertando minhas coxas. Na verdade eu não sei porque ele faz isso, também, pouco me importa, eu sei o que **EU** sinto.

Só falta ele tirar o meu soutien, o que ele está fazendo agora, e pronto, estou nua e pronta para mais uma noite.

Não sou tão inocente e ingênua assim, os meus dedos não são suficientes para contar quantas vezes ele já me teve.

Passo as mãos por sua barriga até chegar ao seu peito, ele realmente possui músculos bem rígidos. Neuro está sorrindo com malícia para mim, mesmo no escuro posso ver isso claramente.

Enquanto ele morde e beija meu pescoço a única coisa que eu posso fazer é gemer e cravar as unhas em seus ombros, sentada em seu colo, indefesa ao seu toque. Como sempre, ele é muito bom no que faz.

-Ne - Neuro!

Ele brinca com a minha alma e os meus sentimentos da mesma forma que está mexendo nos meus seios agora, passando a língua e os dentes por eles como se estivesse prestes a devorá-los, depois passa as mãos calmamente por eles e os solta, me deixando a espera por mais.

Desço um pouco e tiro sua calça, os olhos verdes dele estão brilhando no escuro, excitados, já sei o que devo fazer. Ponho seu membro em minha boca e chupo, absolutamente nada se compara ao gosto da pele dele.

Continuo sugando, para cima e para baixo, não sei ao certo se ele está gostando já que permanece imóvel e eu nunca senti sair líquido algum dele.

- Já está bom, vamos fazer outra coisa.

Ele me puxa pelo cabelo e me ergue, procuro por seus lábios e o beijo com voracidade, se ele queria me deixar a ponto de explodir, conseguiu.

Ele me retribui com a mesma intensidade, difícil de entender, como sempre, às vezes tão frio, outras, insaciável.

Jogou-me na cama e se deitou ao meu lado, provavelmente esperando que eu faça algo.

- Eu não tenho toda a eternidade. – Disse com impaciência.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- O que lhe der vontade e prazer.

- Mas eu não sou sua serva? Não deveria ser ao contrário?

- Yako, à noite eu me torno seu servo.

- Quer dizer que você faz por obrigação? Não sente nada quando nós...?

- Você é mesmo estúpida, se eu não sentisse nada não teria motivos para estar fazendo isso.

Ele já está sobre mim beijando e mordendo meu ventre, causando-me deliciosos arrepios.

- Então, vo-você gosta?- A este ponto já estava ofegante.

- Muito. – De repente ele estava em minha orelha mordiscando o lóbulo.

E me penetrou, fazendo-me gritar e cravar as unhas em suas costas, isso não era problema, Neuro não se fere, Neuro não sangra.

Neuro não ama...

Dói e muito saber disso, mas saber que ele ao menos me deseja, já basta.

Devagar, com força, bem fundo, do jeito que **NÓS **gostamos. O **NOSSO** ritmo.

- Ah! É assim mesmo não é, Neuro? Ah! Ah!

- Hm... Você sabe que é.

Ele põe pressão nos meus quadris com os dedos, sem parar de mexer-se pra frente e para trás, ele é muito hábil e sabe exatamente quando, como e onde tocar.

Eu mordo seu queixo de leve e o beijo, enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços, não possuo forças para mais nada além disso no momento.

Neuro sai de meu corpo e me vira, beijando e lambendo de minhas costas até meu pescoço e retomando o caminho.

- Ahn...Neu...ro.

- E você Yako, gosta quando eu me torno seu servo?

- Mais do que tudo.

Ele desliza as mãos por debaixo do meu corpo, acariciando meus seios e tocando na minha intimidade.

Neuro coloca, sem nenhuma cerimônia, dois dedos nela e quando dei por mim já estava a me penetrar por trás também. Gritei ainda mais alto, não de dor, mas sim de puro prazer e desejo, não quero que isso termine.

Estava de quatro, suando horrores, com um corpo mais pesado que o meu sobre mim e todas minhas intimidades a serem invadidas. O pênis dele é o mais firme que já senti. Isto teria a ver com o fato de Nougami Neuro não ser humano?

- Ah! Aaaaaaaaah! Neurooooo!

Aperto o travesseiro com as mãos, mas não tem jeito, cheguei ao meu orgasmo.

- Hm... – Nessas horas ele sempre grunhe e não ouso perguntar-lhe porque.

Tombei na cama com ele por cima de mim, se deitou ao meu lado e ponho a cabeça em seu peito. Não ouço nenhum coração além do meu, muito acelerado.

- É verdade que você é meu servo essa noite Neuro?

Ele alisa meus cabelos, parece analisar a pergunta.

- O que você deseja, Yako?

- Que você não pare.

E então eu beijo o meu demônio calmamente em meio a escuridão.

**Fim**


End file.
